


The Sun Vanished

by Itz_Icyhot



Series: Hinata got kidnapped [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Kidnapping, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24494146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itz_Icyhot/pseuds/Itz_Icyhot
Summary: No one has seen Hinata for a week, the police are trying to find him, but they haven’t found him yet. This whole thing has taken a toll on the team, especially Kagayama
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Hinata got kidnapped [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826302
Comments: 39
Kudos: 377





	1. Hinata Shouyou is Missing

**Author's Note:**

> The title was taken from something that has absolutely nothing to do with Hinata or Haikyuu in general, I just thought the name was fitting. Also, I’m sort of trying to be a little more descriptive with my writing, so PLEASE give me some feed back, and let me know where I can improve.

“ ** Hinata Shouyou ** is missing”

“ ** Hinata Shouyou ** is nowhere to be seen”

“Police are searching everywhere, but they can’t find  ** Hinata Shouyou ** ”

Kageyama sighed as he attempted to find a channel on his TV that didn’t remind him of the current situation he was in. His best friend, Hinata, was missing. Ever since Kurasuno had gained their wings back, all the players had made a name for themselves. There was a lot of talk about Hinata, he really was a great decoy. And a great spiker, too. He had quite a few fans, so when he suddenly disappeared, many people were worried.

It had been roughly a week since the last time Kageyama had seen Hinata. The news of his disappearance had spread like wildfire. To say Kageyama was worried was an understatement. He was down right terrified. A million thoughts flowed through his mind.  _ What if he was killed? _ Was one that popped up in his mind quite frequently. He tried to ignore that thought but when he did, it became louder and more clear in his head. He even woke up in cold sweats at night having nightmares of what could have happened. The team was doing slightly better than he was, but it was hard for them to. Noya and Tanaka felt guilty for not being good senpai’s, Suga couldn’t eat out of worry, neither could Asahi, Daichi tried to calm the team down, even though it was clear he wasn’t handling well himself, Yamaguchi would hardly talk, or smile, Yachi and Kiyoko would be caught crying at times, sometimes Yamaguchi, Suga, and Asahi would accompany them in their crying, hell, even Tsukishima was worried, he stopped making snarky remarks towards Kageyama and the rest of the team, and he spent most of his time trying to help Yamaguchi when he was crying. Kageyama had stopped talking to anyone after day four of Hinata’s disappearance. He tried not to cry in front of anyone. But when he was alone, he’d cry till he got a headache. Coach Ukai, and Takeda weren’t doing great either. However, them being adults made it easier for them to remain calm.

The last time Kageyama had seen Hinata was on a Thursday night, they were getting some meat buns before heading home. “Hey... I heard there was this new volleyball movie, we should go see it Saturday.” Hinata had said with his mouth full. “Sounds good, what’s it about?” Kageyama had said right before taking a bite out of his meat bun. “Volleyball, duh!” Hinata choked down the last of his meat bun. Shortly after, Kageyama had finished his own meat bun. “I know that, I mean what’s the plot of the movie?”

“I dunno.” Hinata said kicking his legs and looking up at the starts. “Dumbass” Kageyama replied with a slight glare. To someone who didn’t know Kageyama, he would seem rude, or intimidating, but Hinata knew that Kageyama wasn’t like that at all. He was sort of like a misunderstood character in a cartoon. He looks intimidating, but he’s just a big softy at heart. Hinata stuck his tongue out and smiled at Kageyama. “Welp, I should be heading home now, see you tomorrow.” Hinata hopped up from the bench they were sitting on and started walking over to his bike. “Okay, see ya!” Kageyama said, standing up himself, and getting ready to walk home. Hinata rode off on his bike and, in a little while, he disappeared into the night. Kageyama turned around and headed home. The next day they had morning practice, everyone had showed up except Hinata. No one was too alarmed at first, they all figured he slept in, and would either show up later, or they would see him at school and he’d probably apologize a million times for missing morning practice. Except Hinata was a no show for the entire day. Kageyama slowly started getting more and more worried as the end of the day creeped closer. When after school practice ended, Kagayama shot Hinata a text:

_ Hey, where were you all day? Are you sick or something? _

He put his phone into his pocket and headed home, expecting to get a response from Hinata soon. 20 minutes past. Then 30. 40. Then 2 hours had passed since Kageyama texted him. He kept checking his phone to no avail. The message said  _ delivered  _ but not even  _ read _ . Which meant Hinata hadn’t even seen the text, and that scared him. He decided to take matters into his own hands and go over to Hinata’s house. He started the 30 minute walk to Hinata’s house. Once he arrived he rang to doorbell. To his surprise, he was greeted by Hinata’s mom, except she looked worried out of her mind. Her hair was a mess and she had bags under her eyes. “M-mrs. Hinata? Are you ok? Is Shouyou ok? He wasn’t at school today, and isn’t responding to my texts.”

“Tobio... hello...” her voice sounded tired, like she hadn’t gotten any sleep last night. “Shouyou didn’t come home last night...I-I was hoping he decided to just spend the night at your place and forgot to tell me... but I guess not...” Kageyama’s eyes widened at this newly attained information. “He didn’t come home last night? So you don’t know where he is?” Mrs. Hinata shook her head. Kageyama could feel the panic welling up inside of him. “Have you called the police?” 

“I did, they said they would look for him.” Kagayama felt slightly relieved,  _ the police are looking for him, they’ll find him, nothing bad will happen to him, right? _ Except Kageyama couldn’t shake the feeling that it wouldn’t be that simple, and sometimes, he hated being right. Because one week later, and there’s still no sign of Hinata.

“Hinata Shouyou is missing”

_ “Hinata Shouyou is missing” _

** “Hinata Shouyou is-“ **

Kagayama shut off the TV. He couldn’t bear to hear it one more time. He curled up on the couch and buried his face in his knees.  _ The next time I see him, I’ll apologize for every single time I called him stupid, or an idiot, or a dumbass. _ He thought. That was one way he coped with it all. Planning on what he’d do when they found him. So far he had made a small list of things. He even wrote it down so he wouldn’t forget.

Things to do when Hinata gets back:

_ 1) Watch that volleyball movie with him _

_ 2) Set to him for an entire practice _

_ 3) Buy him all the meat buns he could dream of _

And the newly added one:

_ 4) Apologize for every single time he called him a dumbass _

And, there was one more...

_ Make sure he’s always safe _

He promised himself to do that. He will walk Hinata home if he has to, he will never,  _ ever _ let Hinata get hurt.


	2. Rough night

After hours of lying awake in bed, knowing that if he fell asleep he would have another nightmare, Kageyama finally decided to sleep. He looked at the time [3:04 A.M] he knew it was late, but he nearly laughed. “Even when you’re not here, you still have me lying in bed till 3 in the morning thinking about you...” he said quietly to himself. Hinata has always interested him, and he’d often finding himself lying awake thinking about Hinata. It was about a month ago that he realized that he was in love with the boy. Which should have been shocking news, but it explained a lot of the emotions he felt towards him. 

Sometimes, when he’d stay up long enough, it would feel like everything had gone back to normal. He’d see Hinata the next day and barely be able to take his eyes off of him. He’d think of his smile all day long and keep hoping that Hinata returned the feelings. He knew that he was lying to himself, but it felt better than excepting the truth. He could think about those nights where he stayed up late, thinking about why he chooses  _ Hinata  _ of all people to like. But then he would shove that thought aside because he knew that he was wrapped around Hinata’s finger. Wether Hinata knew that or not was up for debate. But as he kept thinking about the past, the present only hurt more and more. Part of him hoped that when Hinata came back everything would go back to normal. But the chances of Hinata being the same person he was were slim to none, that is  if he even comes back.  _ For all I knows, Hinata could have been kidnapped by some creepy guy and murdered. He could have been tortured and raped. He could be on the verge of death, hoping that the person who took him would just finish the job so he can be free of his misery. He could be wishing to die. He could- that’s enough Tobio. You need sleep... _

He groaned and shifted in his bed.He hated thinking about that. But his mind always went to the worst places. All he could do is pray that Hinata comes home. Tears begin streaming down his face and he tries to hold them back. Though at this point, he doesn’t know why he tries to do that anymore. He knows he can’t stop the waterfall that comes. He buries his face in a pillow and lets out small sniffles. “P-please... please come back.. I-I need you...” he choked through his words. “I-I don’t kn- I don’t know where yo-you are, b-but I need you to, I need you to keep trying... please... I-I need you... H-Hinata... I...” he stopped talking before he let himself finish his sentence. He knew if he said what he wanted, he’d feel even worse. He got up from bed and stumbled to his bathroom. He turns on the sink and splashes his face with cold water. He looks up at his face and sees someone he doesn’t recognize. He laughs bitterly. “Look at yourself Tobio... you’re a mess. Over a  _boy_. ” He sighed and grabbed some toilet paper to blow his nose. He walks out of the bathroom, making sure to turn off the light. “Tobio...? Are you awake...?” His mother said, opening up the door to her bedroom. “Sorry, did I wake you?” Kageyama said, looking at the ground. His mother studied him. “You were crying weren’t you?” 

“No, I wasn’t.” he lies, thought it’s no use, his mother knows him too well. “Don’t lie Tobio, I know this is hard for you, but you can talk to me, I’m your  _ mother _ .” 

“I know I can trust you with anything, but this is all too hard for me. I can’t... I can’t stand it! I need him! I-I  _love_ him! And... and I can’t bare it anymore. For all I know he could be dead! All I want is to get him back! But I don’t know... I don’t... know... I...” Kageyama’s mother doesn’t say anything. She quickly moves and wraps her arms around him. He hugs her back and sobs loudly. His mother starts tearing up as well. She can’t stand seeing him like this. “Tobio... I will  always be here for you. If you ever need to cry, just, let it all out.”

“O...o-ok-oka-kay” he stumbles through the word. His mom lets go of the hug and stares at his face. She wipes away his tears, “do me a favor and get some sleep, ok?” Kageyama nods slowly, trying to calm his breathing. “Ok, good night, I love you Tobio.”

“L-love you too...”

His mom walks back to her room leaving Kageyama in the dark hallway. He stands there for a bit, taking a few deep breaths. He stalks back to his room and lays down. He curls up in his blankets and wraps his arms around a pillow. His eyes slowly drift close, and soon, he falls asleep.


	3. A Team Always Sticks Together

Kageyama woke up with a slight headache. He assumed it was because of last night when he cried. Also probably the fact that he didn’t get a lot of sleep last night. He knew there was morning practice today, but morning practice never really involved playing volleyball anymore. He contemplated even showing up to practice today. He hated practicing without Hinata. But, he knew he should at least show up. He pulled himself out of bed and to his closet to get ready. He got dressed then head to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth, washed his face, and fixed his hair. He wasn’t downstairs and prepared some breakfast, then he made his lunch for the day. He ate his food quickly and headed out the door. He walked to school, and was there shortly. He glanced over at the bike rack like he does everyday. Of course, Hinata’s bike wasn’t there, it’s  never there. He looked around at all the people laughing and talking. He feels a pain in his heart thinking about all the times Hinata would go on ranting about seemingly nothing. He remembers how animated the boy would be, including sound effects and hand movements. He never had anything but a smile on his face when he would talk. He tore his eyes away from everyone and looked at the ground. He ignored everyone around him. Letting all their voices mesh together into one big blur. He didn’t care for their happiness. Because his was taken away from him. And he wanted it back. He  needed it. Before he realized it, he found himself at the club room. He stood there for a few seconds, hoping Hinata starts running behind him and start racing him to the door, like they would always do. But there was no one. He sighed and kept walking. Once he got to the door, he sat on the steps waiting for someone with a key to arrive and open the door. Shortly, Suga and Daichi showed up and unlocked the door. Suga gave him and small smile and Daichi waved. He stood up slowly and entered the gym. Others filed in, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi being the last ones to show up. Only three people didn’t show up to morning practice. Ennoshita, Kinnoshita, and Narita. Everyone else showed up, knowing full well there wasn’t going to be any actual practicing today. The most they planned on doing was stretching for a bit. They sat in a circle doing stretches. For the past week, practices felt awkward and quiet. No one would say a word. Sometimes Kagayama wondered if he was the only person breathing. He heard a sigh coming from the direction of Nishinoya. Everyone had looked in his direction and saw he wasn’t stretching anymore. “Can we at least talk?” He mumbled. “I know no one likes this situation, but can’t we just talk to each other? Wouldn’t that make it easier? If he doesn’t come back, then we’re gonna have to move on.”

“So you’re saying move on  before we know if he’s dead or not?” Kageyama said, he sounded angry. He  was angry. What was Noya saying? Hinata is gonna come back. He _has_ to. Now isn’t the time to be assuming he’s dead. “I guess, if they find he’s... not alive then, maybe it’ll be easier to accept.” Nishinoya sounded unsure, which was rare for him. He always had a lot of confidence. “He’s gonna come back!” Kagayama yelled. Daichi got up and placed a hand on Kageyama’s shoulder, Kageyama quickly swatted it away. “Look, Kageyama, I know it’s hard to accept, but there is a chance that we may  never see Hinata again.” Daichi said. “I know but, there’s still a chance he’s alive.” Daichi smiled. “You’re right. There is still a chance. But Nishinoya’s right. We should at least talk to each other.” The other members exchanged glances. “Hey, remember that time when I dared Hinata to see how many meat buns he could fit in his mouth?” Tanaka said, a small smile on his face. “Oh yeah! I remember that!” Noya said, laughing a little. “I think it was like... ten? I feel like I’m off.” Yamaguchi said with a chuckle. “You were close, he could fit eight in his mouth.” Tsukishima said. Noya snorted, “And then when he tried to eat a ninth one he threw up on Tanaka!” He couldn’t contain his laughter. “Don’t laugh at me!” Tanaka yelled, clearly joking. “Hey! You’re the one who brought it up!” He said through laughs. Yamaguchi started laughing too. “It was kind of funny.” Tsukishima chuckled a bit. “It’s not the first time he’s thrown up on you.” Soon, everyone was laughing. Despite the situation this group of teenagers were going through, laughing is still contagious. Even Kageyama found himself laughing a bit. After Stretching, they all sat in a circle talking about some of their fondest memories. Sometimes it felt like they were talking as if he was gone forever, and sometimes it felt like he was right there in the room. When practice was over they filed out of the gym, in a pretty good mood, too. After school practice was similar, except, the conversation wasn’t as light hearted. “It’s hard to think that one day, everything was fine, and everything was normal, and now he’s gone, I mean, I’m sure we’ll see him again but it’s crazy to think about it.” Tanaka said after a few stories they remember about Hinata. “It is crazy,” Kageyama found himself saying, “in fact the night he disappeared we had made plans to go see a movie that Saturday.”

“Really?” Noya had asked. “Yeah, some new volleyball movie, he didn’t even know what the plot was,” Kageyama laughed to himself. “He just wanted to see cause it was about volleyball.”

“Sounds like Hinata.” Suga said fondly. “He’s gonna come back. I just know it. And I can’t wait to see him again.” The whole room seemed to be in agreement to what Suga had said. That day Kageyama went home feeling good.  _ Maybe things are getting better _ _._ He thought.  _ Maybe it’s a sign that he’ll be back soon _ _._ Kageyama looked up at the sky smiled. 

_ Everything’s gonna be ok. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I grant thee a wholesome chapter to lighten the mood a little.


	4. In These Times, We are Brought Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bRUh, the title sounds like every car commercial in quarantine.

It was a Tuesday, exactly one week and five days since he disappeared. Kageyama was walking home and passed the pork bun place that him and Hinata would always go to. He stared for a little, but kept on walking.  _ Save the meat buns for when he comes back _ _._ Kageyama thought. He opened the door and was greeted by his mom cooking something. “What’s the occasion?” He asked. “You never make dinner.” He opened the fridge and grabbed the milk jug out. “Oh, well, I decided to invite the Hinata’s over for dinner. You can eat upstairs if you don’t want to see them.” Kageyama almost dropped the jug. “You invited them over?”

“Yeah.”

“Ok... do you need me to help set the table?” He said, putting the milk back in the fridge. “That would be nice. So you’re gonna eat with us then?” He pondered for a second,  “Yeah, I guess I will.”

A knock on the door signaled the guests had arrived. Kageyama’s mom rushed to the door to see the Hinata’s at the door. Kageyama’s mom gave Hinata’s mom a hug and she entered the house. Then Hinata’s dad walked in carrying Hinata’s sister, Natsu. “TOBIO!” Natsu’s face lit up as she saw the tall boy. She wiggled around in her dads arms begging to be put down. Her dad finally complied and let her run over to Kageyama, wrapping her arms around his leg. “Hey Natsu.” He smiled, squatting down to mess with her hair a little. She jumped up into his arms, and he quickly caught her. Then his mom called everyone to the table, so he brought her over and placed her in a chair. “Sit next to me Tobio!” She smiled. He obliged without complaint, taking the seat next to her. His mom served up the food and they ate while talking. The conversation shifted over to Hinata, no matter where he was, it always seemed to do that. “When is Shouyou gonna come back?” Natsu has suddenly asked. “Mama said he was on vacation, so when is he gonna come back?”

“I don’t know Natsu, hopefully soon.” Kageyama said, giving her a comforting smile. “I miss him, do you think he’s having fun on vacation?” She looked up at Kageyama. “No, I don’t think so.” He said. “Then what kind of vacation is that?!” She exclaimed. “You’ll have to ask him when he comes back.” He said and ruffled her hair. He looked down at his, now finished, plate. “How about when you’re finished I’ll braid your hair?” He smiled. Natsu’s face lit up. “Okay! You’re super good at branding my hair!” She went back to eating, and shortly, she was finished. He picked her up and took her over to the couch, leaving the adults to talk. He sat her in front of him and began braiding her hair. Admittedly, braiding curly hair was difficult for him, but he managed to do an ok job at it, and it never upset Natsu when he was finished. When he finished braiding he tied it up with a hair band. “Thank you Tobio!” She said. The Hinata’s has really felt like family. Despite Kagayama and Hinata only really knowing each other for less than a year, they had gotten to know each other very well. Both of their families were connected. Maybe that’s why, when he saw them, it felt like everything was ok. It felt like, even though Hinata wasn’t here right now, he wasn’t gone, either. He assumed it was because they were related to Hinata, and they all seemed to be very sociable and outgoing. After a few hours of the adults talking and Natsu insisting on giving Kageyama a makeover (which he eventually caved), it was time for the Hinata’s to leave. He said his goodbyes and waved them off along with his mother. “It’s good to see they’re all doing ok.” His mom said after closing the door. “Yeah, it is. It’s pretty late I’m gonna head to bed.” Kageyama said. “Ok, goodnight.” Kageyama walked up the stairs in a good mood, recently, things had been looking up. Kageyama got ready for bed and crawled under his covers. He curled up in them, and strangely, for once he felt himself easily drift to sleep. 

  
_ Everything is gonna be ok.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «What’s this?” You ask, “ANOTHER wholesome chapter? I wonder what the author is up to...”


	5. Everything is Not Ok

Cold. Dark. Concrete. That’s where he was, or well, from what he could tell. He wasn’t the only one, there were others, only they’ve been here much longer. If he had been keeping track correctly, it had been about 2 weeks since he got there. Wherever “there” was. The walls and floors were stained with his own blood, he had multiple stab and cut wounds littering his body. Some had sort of healed, some had scabbed over, and some were still open and bleeding. He took a deep shaky breath. He was terrified. He wanted to go home. He wanted to see his family and friends again. His eyes teared up and he let out quite sobs, seen as his captors hated when he, or anyone else, was too loud. He tried to calm himself down, because he had this one wound in his side that hurt when he cried, or and minimal pressure put on it. He took more deep breaths and stopped crying, even though he  really wanted to. Suddenly the door burst open,  _ was it time already? _ He thought as he saw a man walk in. This man in particular, he recognized as Dave. He was clearly from America, and had also expressed that out of everyone here, he was his least favorite. This time around he was carrying a baseball bat. He could only think the worst. He stared at him, with evil in his eyes and walked over. He raised his bat in the air and swung hard at his head. Not enough to kill him, or even knock him out, but enough to make him bleed and scream in agony. He was only floor clutching where the bat had struck him. The man kicked him and smashed the bat into his leg repeatedly, until he heard the sound of it breaking. He had wild eyes and an unnatural smile now. He was on the ground trying to hold back tears he knew he couldn’t, clutching his leg for dear life. He tried not to move it, since it hurt. The man then pulled out a pocket knife and drew it close to his face. He made multiple quick, yet painful, cuts. He put the knife back into his pocket and laughed. His laugh was accompanied by those same terrifying eyes, and a smile that seemed to be wider than before. He walked out the room, slamming the door shut behind him. He tried to hold back the tears but they came spilling out. He curled into a ball, despite the pain in his leg and sobbed. He was only a kid, why was this happening. He knew everyone else who was taken were also teens. The oldest being 19 years old. Any optimism he had of making it out of this alive was long gone. It was as though clouds had covered the sun, and soon, it began to rain.

_ Hinata was not ok. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I know you want to kill me but here me out first. Ok, if you kill me, then you won’t know how the story ends, so uh, please, don’t?


	6. Home

Kageyama walked out of the grocery store. His mom has asked him to go and get some stuff for dinner. He passed by a place where they show the news. “ _ The police have received an anonymous tip on the whereabouts of high school student Hinata Shouyou. More on that after the weather. _ ” Kageyama stood in shock. After nearly dropping his bags he ran home. He fiddled with his keys trying to open the door. After successfully unlocking the door and ran in and tossed the groceries on the counter. He ran over to his TV and turned it on quickly flipping to the news. “Hey Tobio welcome back, what’s the rush?” His mom jokes. He finally lands on the news channel and waits for the weather man to be done. “Tobio?” His mom asks after her son ignores her. “Are you ok?” 

“Just watch the news.” He says, his eyes not budging from the TV. “Ok...” she said reluctantly and sits down next to him. “ _ Ok, that’s the weather, now back to the Hinata Shouyou case. _ ” She looks down at her son after hearing that, his face looks determined. “ _ Police say they received an anonymous tip from someone claiming to have seen some men taking a boy two weeks ago. _ ” She says, “ _the person says that they didn’t say anything because they were scared. We interviewed the officer who got the call._ ” The screen shows a recorded interview with a man and a police officer. “ _So tell me what happened._ ”  The guy said. “ _Well, I was sitting down at my station waiting for a call, then I got one so I picked it up. It was from an anonymous number but the voice sounded like it was a man. He started by saying ‘hi, I have some information about the case involving a teenager named Hinata Shouyou’ so I then said, ‘hello, please tell me what you know, this could be very important to the case_ ’ ”

“ _ Mhm _ ” The reporter replied, writing stuff down in a notebook. “ _ So then, he said ‘about two weeks ago I saw two men dragging away an unconscious boy into a warehouse. The boy had messy, orange hair and was around 5’3 I think’ so I asked him ‘did you get a look at the men’s faces?’ He said ‘no, they were wearing masks so I could se their faces. I was gonna call the police but then one of them saw me and chased me down. He threatened to kill me and people I cared about if I didn’t stay silent’ so then I said ‘so what made you call us now?’ And he said ‘there was only one person I truly cared about, my mother, but she recently passed away due to her age, so I decided to call you because I couldn’t stay silent any longer.’ _” With that the video of the interview ended and it cut back to the woman reporting the news. “ _According to police officers, they are going to check out this warehouse and see if the tip was true or not. That’s all on the Hinata Shouyou case. Next up we will talking abou- _“ Kageyama shut off the TV and remained quiet for a moment. “Tobi-“ his mom started, but was interrupted by Kageyama wrapping his arms around her. “There g-gonna save him” he says. At this point his mom realizes that he’s crying. “H-he’s gonna be o-okay...” she held her son close, “yes, he is.”

The next day he woke up, got ready and turned on the news. It was a Sunday so he didn’t need to go to school. He wanted to know if they found him, so he planned on spending the whole day on the couch listening to the news and waiting for the result. It came sooner than he thought it would, after only 3 hours the same news reporter from yesterday was back. She appeared to be in front of a hospital this time. “ _ I’m at the hospital where the kidnapped victims were taken after found yesterday. Along with Hinata Shouyou, there were 4 others found. Police have tried to question the subjects but they aren’t talking at the moment. They being held here at Sunshine Hospital, however visitors are not allowed yet. _ ” It felt like a dream. Hinata was finally back. Even if Kageyama couldn’t go see him yet, it felt amazing knowing that Hinata was alive and safe.

The hospital was white. Hinata liked that, it felt safe. White was a bright color, not like the darkness of the room he stayed in. Everything had happened in a flash, one moment he was crying wishing he could go home and the next police officers came rushing in and saved everyone. Now he was here, in a hospital. With a nurse currently handing him a glass of water. He took the water “t-thank you.” He said quietly. The police officers who saved him, and everyone else, tried to ask him questions on what happened. He couldn’t answer them. It was like there was a lump in his throat and it wouldn’t go away. He was starting to get his voice back. “s-so, when c-can I see my friends and f-family?” He asked quietly, though the nurse seemed to have understood what he asked. “You can see your family in three days, and then you can see your friends in a week.” She said smiling. “Is there anyone you want to see out side of family? If they’re important I’m sure you can see them when your family comes to visit.” He leaned back into the pillows of the hospital bed and pondered.  Anyone I want to see? He wondered. “K-Kageyama, Kageyama T-Tobio.” He said. If there was anyone he wanted to see, it was Kageyama. “Ok, mind if I ask why?”

“He’s m-my best friend.” She smiled softly. “Ok.”

Three days later the Hinata’s had come over to Kageyama’s house. “Tobio!” Hinata’s mom said. “Wanna come with us? We’re going to see Hinata in the hospital.” 

“I thought only family could visit.”

“Shouyou wants to see you!” Kageyama was a little surprised.  Hinata wanted to see me? He thought. That didn’t matter anymore. He was going to see Hinata. They walked to the hospital as it wasn’t far. They walked up to the desk and went to visit.  _Room 310_ was his room. Hinata’s mom slowly opened the door walked in, followed by everyone else. Hinata was playing with the hospital blankets when he looked up to see his family. He waved and gave them his signature bright smile. His mom couldn’t contain herself anymore and gave him a big hug while crying. “Shouyou... I missed you so much.” Hinata started to cry as well “i missed you too mom...” Hinata’a dad walked over with Natsu. “Why is mama and Shouyou crying?”

“It’s what you do when you miss someone a lot.” He responded. Kageyama walked up behind them. “Shouyou! How was your vacation?” She asked after being places at the end of the hospital bed. “my vacation?” He glanced up at his parents then back down at Natsu. “well it definitely could have been better!” He flashed a bright smile. Then he looked over to Kageyama. “what are you doing standing over there? i missed you! give me a hug.” He said stretching his arms out. Kageyama walked over and wrapped his arms around the shorter boy, holding him tightly. “I missed you too, dumbass.”

“hey! you can’t say you miss me and then call me a dumbass.”

“Why not?”

“cause you’re also stupid!” Kageyama signed. “Fair enough.”

Kageyama was surprised to see Hinata acting the same as usual. He thought he’d be more reserved. But instead Hinata was the same happy go lucky kid that he usually was. That hospital visit was the first of many. 4 days after the first one, he found himself there again, but this time with the rest of the team. The third and second years were all crying and talking about how much they missed him and how scary it was. While Yamaguchi was getting a little teary eyed and him and Tsukishima were just happy to see him, even though it wasn’t the first time Kageyama had seen him since he got back. Kageyama found himself coming back to the hospital whenever he had time. Hinata would always ask about his day and ask how practice was going. “So, did you cry when I was gone?” Hinata asked with a cheeky smile. “Shut up...” Kageyama grumbled. “So, is that a yes?” He teased. “yeah...” he avoided eye contact. Suddenly a thought popped into his head. “Hey, when you get out of the hospital, wanna go see that volleyball movie?”

“You mean the one I wanted to see before I got kidnapped?”

“Yes, what other movie?”

“Yeah! I’d love to go see it!” Silence washed over them but it wasn’t uncomfortable at all. “I was scared.” Hinata suddenly said, causing Kageyama to look over at Hinata, who was no longer smiling. He plopped down into his bed and rolled over to face Kageyama. “I didn’t want to die.” Kageyama had never seen him so serious, unless it was about volleyball. “That place was scary, and the people there weren’t very nice. They would always hurt me for no reason. And-“

“But you’re here now, you don’t need to be scared anymore.” Kagayama said. He placed hand on Hinata’s face. “And that’s all that matters.” Hinata grabbed Kageyama’s hand and held it close. “Thanks.” Kageyama let Hinata hold his hand till he fell asleep. Then he carefully removed his hand and went home. Kageyama laid in bed that night, wondering what Hinata has gone through, because in truth, he was never really told the details. He wanted to know, but at the same time, he wanted to keep comforting Hinata without knowing what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make a long chapter without ending it just yet, so, here you go! Also the next chapter will probably be the last one, so get ready for that!


	7. Peace

Hinata woke up excited, today was the day he was getting out of the hospital. He was done being stuck in a hospital bed.  _ What should I do first? _ He wondered.  _ Volleyball, definitely! _ Just then a nurse walked in with his water. “Thank you!” He said happily. “So, as you know, you’re going to get out of the hospital later today. I need to tell you a few things. Your body is still healing from certain scars, so try not to run too much, that includes volleyball.” She said.

“Wait, no volleyball?!” He exclaimed. “Sadly yes. And I’ve been told how much you love playing.” Hinata sighs in defeat, “wow... what a sad turn of events...” he plops down onto his pillow. “I’m sure you’ll be able to play in a week. It’s just that your scars are still healing and we wouldn’t want them opening back up.” 

“I know...” Hinata sighs again. “So, what time am I going to be let out?” 

“11:00 a.m.”

“So in an hour?”

“Yup!”

“Can’t wait!” An hour passed by quickly, and before he knew it, his mom had showed up to pick him up. Then she drove him home. As soon as he got there, there was a big meal prepared for him. “All my favorite foods!” He said with a bright smile. He ate the food on his plate quickly and asked for seconds. He has been eating hospital food for a whole week and it wasn’t a lot, despite not being fed properly when he was taken. He had lost quite a lot of weight so it was nice to eat lots of his favorite foods. Once he was done eating he felt himself getting tired. “I think I’m gonna go take a nap.” He said rubbing his eyes. “Ok, get some rest, I can’t imagine the hospital beds being comfortable.” His mom said with a sweet smile. “But first come here.” Hinata walked over to his mom, who abruptly wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tight. It took a second for him to realize she has started crying. “Hey mom, don’t cry, I’m right here.”

“I know but... I was so scared, I-I thought I had lost you forever.” 

“Well you didn’t, and I’m not going anywhere any time soon.”

“You’re right, now go get some rest” she finally let go of the hug. “Ok” he yawned. “Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Hinata walked up the stairs and to his room. It had felt like forever since he was here. He looked around and noted that everything was exactly how he left it. A little messy but it was home. A signal that he was safe. He laughed a little thinking about how he was the one comforting his mom after all this. He grabbed some pajamas out of his wardrobe and walked to the bathroom. He really needed to brush his teeth since he hadn’t had the chance in a while. He grabbed his toothbrush and applied the mint flavored paste on it. He then proceeded to brush his teeth for longer than he usually would. Once he was done, he grabbed his pajamas and began to change. He took off his shirt and glanced at the mirror. The good mood he had was immediately dropped as he saw all the scars that littered his body. They ranged from smaller ones that you could barely see to bigger ones that had required stitches. The worst one spread across his right shoulder down to his left hip. Even now, the slightest pressure made it sting, which is why he hadn’t gotten much sleep. It was hard falling asleep on an uncomfortable bed with a scar that hurt to the touch. He frowned and continued to observe the scars. Then, he looked up at his eyes and noted he should probably go and take that nap. He quickly put his pajamas on and headed out of the bathroom. He walked over to the light switch and turned it off. He walked over to his bed with a yawn and plopped down on his bed, wincing from the scar for a second. He curled up into his covers and let his eyes shut. After a few minutes of attempting to get sleep, he finally fell asleep.

Hinata woke up to the sounds of chirping birds and a glow of light entering his room from the window. He sat up drowsily and looked at his clock. 8:00 a.m. was the time.  Wait what? Hinata was confused, he remembered falling asleep at around 12:30 p.m., but now it was 8? Had he really slept for that long? He assumed it was because of all the exhaustion. He climbed out of bed and headed for the bathroom. After brushing his teeth, he slowly walked down the stairs. He saw his mom in the kitchen making breakfast. “Good morning” she said. “M-morning, did I really sleep all day yesterday?”

“Yeah! You must have been so tired.”

“I was.” He said rubbing away the morning tiredness from his eyes. “Well breakfast is almost ready, how are you feeling today?”

“I’m okay, I just hurt a little because of all the scars.” 

“Those sick fuckers...” his mom mumbles so that he can’t hear. “What did you say?” He asks. “Nothing, I’m just glad you’re safe now.”

“Me too.”

“Ok, breakfast is ready. I’ll go get your sister.”

“I can go wake her up if you want.”

“No, I don’t want you going up and down the stairs too much.”

“O-oh. Ok.” His mom disappears up the stair to go and wake his sister.  _ I guess that’s fair, but I don’t really like being babied so much... _ he thinks. Soon his mom comes down with his sister in her arms. She looks tired but perks up as soon as she sees the food. His mom sits her down in a chair and walks over to serve the food. Hinata observes his mom closely and realizes that it looks as though she hasn’t been getting much sleep. “Hey mom, have you been getting sleep?” He asks after she sets down his plate. “No, I couldn’t sleep because you were missing. Neither could your father, or Tobio according to his mom.”

“Wait, Kageyama? He wasn’t getting sleep because of me?”

“Yeah, he was really worried.”

“Oh.” A moment of silence passed. “So, uh, how am I going to go to school when I go back? I mean, I lost my bike so...”

“Oh, well, we actually have a plan for that, in the morning Kageyama will come over before breakfast, eat at our house and walk with you to school. Then after school, we’ll drive you home. We made the plans with his parents.”

“Oh, so, I don’t get to do  _ anything  _ on my own?”

“I don’t want you to get hurt again.”

“Yeah, but what are the chances of me getting kidnapped twice?”

“I just don’t want to risk anything.” Hinata sighs, “ok.” They finish their food in silence and Hinata goes back upstairs. He’s not really sure what to do. Normally, he would be at school since it’s a Friday, but the doctors told him that he’s not going to school until Monday. When he’s not at school, he’s usually practicing volleyball, but that’s off limits as well. He  could study, but like he was gonna do that. He figured he could play on his DS that he hadn’t touched in a while. He picked it up and loaded one of the games, he forgot what it was called. After a few hours of playing the game, he got bored. He sat it down on his night stand and stared at the ceiling from the comfort of his bed. Despite the boredom, he was happy to be in his room. He had lost some of his stuff when he was taken, like his bike and his phone. He figured he was alone in the house, since he was the only one with an excuse of why he wasn’t at school, so it’s not like he could hang out with his family. He could probably watch TV, but the TV was downstairs and his mom didn’t want him going up and down the stairs too much. He looked at the time and saw that it was 12:00 p.m., he figured he should probably go fix himself some lunch, which meant he could also watch TV since he was down there for food anyways. He got up from his bed and walked to the stairs. He walked down and headed to the kitchen. He looked in the fridge and didn’t find anything. He looked in the pantry and settled on some instant ramen, since it was relatively easy to make. He made his food and sat down at the table. He ate his food rather quickly and then walked over to the couch. Then, he grabbed the remote and flicked through the channels. He landed on an old volleyball movie. He could tell that it wasn’t gonna be very good quality, just based on the way it started, but he was fine with that. Volleyball is volleyball, regardless of the quality. The movie was about 2 hours long, and kinda sucked, but it made Hinata happy. Once it was done he looked at the time.  _ Shit _ . He thought. It was 2:30 p.m., he was supposed to put some ointment on his scars an hour ago. He got off the couch leaving the TV to play the credits and walked quickly up the stairs. He walked into his bathroom and grabbed the ointment out from the cabinet. He rubbed it on the smaller scars first, it stung a little, but he could tolerate it. Then, he went for the big one. He knew it was gonna be painful, so he braces himself and then took some of the ointment and applied onto the scar. After putting on only a little bit he let out a small scream of agony. It hurt really bad. He felt tears welling up in his eyes from the pain. He applied the rest, letting out more screams. And finally, he sunk to the bathroom floor, being careful not to apply any pressure to the scar. Tears ran down his cheeks as he let out sobs. He remembered how he felt when he first got the scar. He thought he was going to die, he had only been there for half a week, and he wasn’t ready to die. Surprisingly he didn’t die, which is why he was now crying from the pain of the scar on his bathroom floor. He let out a shaky breath and held onto the counter where the sink was to help himself rise from his position on the floor. Putting all his weight into his hands, he lifted himself off the ground, wincing a little. Tears still streamed down his face but he tried his best to ignore them. He grabbed the lid of the ointment and screwed it on with a shaky hand, then he placed it back into the cabinet. He figured he probably shouldn’t put his shirt back on as it would most likely cause problems for him. He slowly walked back to his room, leaning in the wall for support, and walked in. He laid down on his bed, being careful not to touch his scars with the blanket. His eyes still felt tired.  _Maybe a nap would be best_. He pondered. He let his eyes glide closed and within minutes he had fallen asleep. An hour later his mom came home from work along with his dad and little sister. His mom called out to let him know they were home. When she didn’t get a response she walked up the stairs to check on him and make sure he was ok. He opened his bedroom door slightly to find him asleep. She smiled and decided to just let him rest.

The rest of the weekend went on in a similar fashion, except his parents were home and he didn’t have to feel so bored. They had also got him a new phone, seen as the other one was long gone. Soon enough it was Monday, and he was finally able to go back to school. He got dressed in his uniform and brushed his teeth. He walked downstairs to see his mom making breakfast. Once it was done they heard a knock at the door. “I’ll get it” Hinata said, standing up from the table and quickly walking over to the door before his mom could protest. He opened the door to see Kageyama. “Hey!” He smiled. “You’re just in time, my mom just finished making breakfast.” Kageyama gave him a small smile and walked inside. “Hey Tobio.” Hinata’s mom said. Hinata walked back to his place at the table and Kageyama took a seat next to him. Hinata’s mom walked over with the food and they ate it. “Have a nice day at school you two.” His mom said as they walked out the door. “Ah! I’m outside!” Hinata skipped. “Oi, dumbass. Quit it. You’re gonna hurt yourself, just walk normally.”

“Why? It’s not like skipping is gonna  do anything.”

“Just walk, ok?” Hinata sighed dejectedly. “Ok...”. They continued to walk for about. “I can’t believe I can’t play volleyball for a whole week!” Hinata complained. “If you were to play volleyball right now, you’d just be damaging yourself and you might  _ never _ play volleyball  _ ever _ again.” Kageyama said rather coldly. “I know but I can’t stand not being able to play.”

“I’m sure you can find other stuff to do while you wait. Like why don’t you study or something?”

“Cause I don’t wanna.” Before they knew it they were at the entrance of the school. Building. “I never thought I’d be  _ this  _ excited to go to school again.” Hinata smiles.

As Kageyama watched the smaller boy run up ahead, despite the doctors telling him not to, he knew that  _everything was gonna be ok_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a lot longer than I thought it would to write. I definitely wasn’t expecting it to be this long but, whatever. I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it. Also, one more thing, I kinda want to write a sequel to this book that’s more about the two of them getting together. But what do you think? I’m probably gonna write it regardless of what you say, but I wanna know anyways.


End file.
